Star Trek: Espai profund 9
[[Fitxer:DS9.jpg|thumb|Logo de Star Trek: Espai profund 9.]] Star Trek: Espai profund 9 (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) és una sèrie de televisió de ciència-ficció de Star Trek no doblada al català de moment. Sobre la sèrie Star Trek: Espai profund 9 és la primera sèrie que no està centrada a l'USS Enterprise ni a cap nau, sinó que els fets tenen lloc en una estació espacial anomenada Espai profund 9. A més, és la primera sèrie amb personatges regulars no pertanyents a la Flota Esteŀlar. L'estació Espai profund 9 era originalment cardasiana, anomenant-se Terok Nor. Va ser presa conjuntament per la Federació i per Bajor, el planeta al voltant del que orbita. En el primer capítol (Emissari), la seva tripulació descobreix la presència prop de l'estació d'un forat de cuc que comunica el quadrant alfa de la galàxia amb el quadrant gamma (un lloc no explorat fins a llavors per la Federació). Això fa de l'estació un lloc estratègic. Star Trek: Espai profund 9 tendeix a tenir un format de capítols encadenats entre si que formen la trama, en comptes de capítols simples. La sèrie caracteritza races ja presents en les anteriors sèries, com els humans, els bajorans, els cardassians, els ferengis o els klingons. Apareixen els Profetes (nom donat pels bajorans als "esperits" que habiten el forat de cuc descobert en 2369 pel comandant Benjamin Sisko). Originalment es van sentir amenaçats pels humanoides de carn i os, i no tenen consciència del temps. Star Trek: Espai profund 9 desenvolupa cada personatge de forma complexa, analitzant les relacions entre ells dintre de l'estació espacial. L'estació Espai profund 9 té un àrea comercial i de serveis anomenada Promenade, on se situen, entre uns altres, establiments com el bar d'en Quark la botiga de roba d'en Garak o el restaurant klingon; així com el departament de seguretat de l'agent Odo o la infermeria del doctor Julian Bashir. Llista de personatges Capítols Temporada 1 # Emissari (1a Part) (Emissary, Part I) # Emissari (2a Part) (Emissary, Part II) # Un pròleg ja passat (Past Prologue) # Un home solitari (A Man Alone) # Babel (Babel) # Persecució cautiva (Captive Pursuit) # Menys Q (Q-Less) # El simbiont Dax (Dax) # El passatger (The Passenger) # Segueix fins a casa (Move Along Home) # El Nagus (The Nagus) # Vòrtex (Vortex) # Línies de combat (Battle Lines) # El Contacontes (The Storyteller) # El progrés (Progress) # Si ls dessitgos fossin cavalls (If Wishes Were Horses) # L'abandonat (The Forsaken) # Dramatis personæ (Dramatis personae) # El duet (Duet) # En mans de profetes (In the Hands of the Prophets) Temporada 2 # Tornada a casa (The Homecoming) # El cercle (The Circle) # El bloqueig (The Siege) # Procediments invasors (Invasive Procedures) # Cardassià fill de bajorà (Cardassians) # Melora (Melora) # Lleis d'adquissició (Rules of Acquisition) # Maldat necessària (Necessary Evil) # Un pressentiment (Second Sight) # El santuari (Sanctuary) # Rivals (Rivals) # L'altern (The Alternate) # El Jog Armageddon (Armageddon Game) # Murmuros (Whispers) # El paradís (Paradise) # Moure's entre ombres (Shadowplay) # Jugant a ser Déu (Playing God) # Guanys i pèrdues (Profit and Loss) # El jurament de sang (Blood Oath) # Maquis (1a Part) (The Maquis, Part I) # Maquis (2a Part) (The Maquis, Part II) # El cable (The Wire) # El camí (Crossover) # El coŀlaborador (The Collaborator) # Tribunal (Tribunal) # Jem’Hadar (The Jem'Hadar) Temporada 3 # La cerca (1a Part) (The Search, Part I) # La cerca (2a Part) (The Search, Part II) # La casa d'en Quark (The House of Quark) # L'equilibri (Equilibrium) # Segona pell (Second Skin) # L'abandonat (The Abandoned) # Defensa civil (Civil Defense) # Meridian (Meridian) # Defiant (Defiant) # Fascinació (Fascination) # Viatge al passat (1a Part) (Past Tense, Part I) # Viatge al passat (2a Part) (Past Tense, Part II) # Suport vital (Life Support) # Un cor de pedra (Heart of Stone) # El destí (Destiny) # Els motius dels profetes (Prophet Motive) # Clarividència (Visionary) # Veus distants (Distant Voices) # L'altre cantó del mirall (Through the Looking Glass) # Causa impossible (Improbable Cause) # La sort ja està en joc (The Die is Cast) # Exploradors (Explorers) # Assumptes de família (Family Business) # Shakaar (Shakaar) # Simbionts (Facets) # L'adversari (The Adversary) Temporada 4 # Camí del guerrer (1a Part) (The Way of the Warrior, Part I) # Camí del guerrer (2a Part) (The Way of the Warrior, Part II) # El visitant (The Visitor) # Jurament hipocràtic (Hippocratic Oath) # Indiscreció (Indiscretion) # Reassociada (Rejoined) # Una nau espacial enderrocada (Starship Down) # Els homenets verds (Little Green Men) # L'espassa de Kahless (The Sword of Kahless) # El nostre home Bashir (Our Man Bashir) # L'enemic a casa (Homefront) # El paradís perdut (Paradise Lost) # Foc creuat (Crossfire) # Restituir l'honra (Return to Grace) # Fills de Mogh (Sons of Mogh) # Un sindicat al bar ('"Bar Association') # Adhesió (''Accession) # Regles d'allistament (Rules of Engagement) # Moments difícils (Hard Time) # Mirall destrossat (Shattered Mirror) # La musa (The Muse) # Per la causa (For the Cause) # Fins a la mort (To the Death) # La malaltia (The Quickening) # Les Parts del cos (Body Parts) # El vincle s'ha trencat (1a Part) (Broken Link, Part I) Temporada 5 # El vincle s'ha trencat (2a Part) (Broken Link, Part II) # La nau (The Ship) # Buscant a par'Mach on no hi és (Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places) # Ni la batalla és pels forts (…Nor the Battle to the Strong) # La missió (The Assignment) # Judicis i problemes amb Tribbles (Trials and Tribble-ations) # Qui estigui lliure de pecats… ("Let He Who Is Without Sin…) # La veritat del passat (Things Past) # L'ascens (The Ascent) # L'èxtasi (Rapture) # La foscor i la llum (The Darkness and the Light) # La herència (The Begotten) # Per a l'uniforme (For the Uniform) # El pulgatori (1a Part) ("In Purgatory's Shadow, Part I) # El pulgatori (2a Part) (In Purgatory's Shadow, Part II) # El doctor Bashir, suposo? (Doctor Bashir, I Presume?) # Una simple investigació (A Simple Investigation) # Negocis com sempre (Business as Usual) # Llaços de sang i aigua (Ties of Blood and Water) # Cançons de l'amor Ferengi (Ferengi Love Songs) # Soldats de l'imperi (Soldiers of the Empire) # Fills del temps (Children of Time) # Flamarada de glòria (Blaze of Glory) # Empok Nor (Empok Nor) # La tarjeta (In the Cards) # Moments per afrontar (1a Part) (A Time to Stand, Part I) Temporada 6 # Moments per afrontar (2a Part) (A Time to Stand, Part II) # Pedres i roques (Rocks and Shoals) # Fills i filles (Sons and Daughters) # Darrere les línies (Behind the Lines) # El sacrifici dels àngels (1a Part) (Sacrifice of Angels, Part I) # El sacrifici dels àngels (2a Part) (Sacrifice of Angels, Part II) # Esteu cordialment convidats (You Are Cordially Invited…) # Resurrecció (Resurrection) # Probabilitats estadístiques (Statistical Probabilities) # Els magnífics ferengis (The Magnificent Ferengi) # Tendència (Waltz) # Qui plora per en Morn? (Who Mourns for Morn?) # Més enllà de les estrelles (Far Beyond the Stars) # Una nau en miniatura (One Little Ship") # Honor entre lladres (Honor Among Thieves) # Canvis d'opinió (Change of Heart) # Errors més dolents que la nit o la mort (Wrongs Darker than Death or Night) # Inquisició (Inquisition) # En la pàŀlida llum de la lluna (In the Pale Moonlight) # De la seva manera (His Way) # El judici (The Reckoning) # Valiant (Valiant) # Encaixos i beneficis (Profit and Lace) # Horfe del temps (Time's Orphan) # El so de la seva veu (The Sound of Her Voice) # Llàgrimes dels profetes (Tears of the Prophets) Temporada 7 # Una imatge a la sorra (Image in the Sand) # Ombres i símbols (Shadows and Symbols) # Una altra imatge (Afterimage) # Porta'm a l'holocoberta (Take Me Out to the Holosuite) # Crissàlida (Chrysalis) # Fé traïda i el gran riu (Treachery, Faith, and the Great River) # Una vegada més a la bretxa (Once More Unto the Breach) # L'assalt a l'AR-558 (The Siege of AR-558) # Conveni (Convenant) # Només és una lluna de paper (It's Only a Paper Moon) # Filla pròdiga (Prodigal Daughter) # Pel dispositiu d'ocultació (The Emperor's New Cloak) # Camp de foc (Field of Fire) # Quimera (Chimera) # Bada-bing bada-bang (Badda-Bing Badda-Bang) # Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges (Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges) # Penombra (Penumbra) # Fins que la mort ens separi (1a Part) ('Til Death Do Us Part) # Fins que la mort ens separi (2a Part) (Strange Bedfellows) # L'intercanviable rostre del mal (The Changing Face of Evil) # Quan no plou trona (When It Rains…) # Mirant al vent (Tacking Into the Wind) # Mesures extremes (Extreme Measures) # Gossos de guerra (The Dogs of War) # El que es deixa enrere (1a part) (What You Leave Behind, Part I) # El que es deixa enrere (2a part) (What You Leave Behind, Part II) Enllaços externs * * * * Sèries Espai profund 9 bg:Стар Трек: Космическа станция 9 cs:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Profunda Spaco Naŭ es:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine fr:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine it:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ja:スタートレック：ディープ・スペース・ナイン nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pt-br:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ro:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ru:Звёздный путь: Дип Спейс 9 sr:Звјездане стазе: Дубоки свемир 9 sv:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine zh:星际迷航：深空九号 zh-cn:星际迷航：深空九号